Inspire,Aspire
by PenAndPapersMaxTR
Summary: Paige is an ordinary girl who moved to Lake Southly,Pennsylvania with her family. Bringing along with her guitar,she destined herself to enjoy life in her new town and school,bringing along the music if needed.
1. Inspire,Aspire

_The golden rays of the sun shot through the trees of orange leaves;it was the first day of the autumn equinox in Pennsylvania. Orange and yellow leaves fall to the ground as the gentle wind lets them drop gradually. Cars are passing by through the rural roads;in and out of towns they go,and as they follow with leaves flying behind them;it was like a brand new color was added to the world._

 _Cars are driving through the beautiful golden woods,with one car packed with cases and bags;they were moving to the town of Lake Southly. A girl was sleeping beside the window of the car,undisturbed and quiet. Her father,James,was moving to Southly due to a job promotion and the girl's mother,Hannah,was also moving (mostly because she was always excited of meeting new people in new towns) because she wanted to come with James and her daughter as well._

 _After a few long hours,the family finally arrived at Lake Southly. The town was beautiful;trees and shrubs welcomed them to the town. Shops and diners are filled with people;people who are preparing for the almost-near school year. Parks were the main attractions at Southly,especially when it is autumn. Children and kids are playing tag or hide and seek in the piles of leaves. Other people are relaxing on park benches;admiring the beautiful trees and surroundings. Neighborhoods were messy with the freshly fallen leaves and branches. Small circular parks were often found in the middle of a neighborhood,with few people visiting there. Houses with English and German styles were common architecture in Southly._

 _The family arrived at their neighborhood (Joanson,3rd street) at a English styled house, The "SOLD" sign was still on the lawn,signaling that they now own the house._

 _"Should I wake her up now?" Hannah said._

 _"Go ahead. I want her to see this house!" James replied excitedly;he was clearly intent on seeing the inside of the house,already furnished._

 _James got out of the car and started picking off the bags from the roof rack._

 _"Wake up,Paige. We're already here."_

 _ **A/N: And I think that wraps up chapter 1 for now. I still have fresh ideas for chapter 2, but I want to know your opinions for chapter 1. Meanwhile, I'll just create some characters for now :3**_


	2. New house,New life

Paige opened up her droopy eyes,sparkling blue in the late-afternoon sun. She had bushy hair,with mostly her mother's face and hair. She had her father's personality and traits;aspiring and determined to learn hard. She was surprised to see that they were already in Lake Southly (considering that she might've thought she took a 3 hour nap) and was shocked to see their new beautiful house with English architecture.

"Are we here already?" Paige asked,trying to open up her still-sleepy eyes.

"Yes ma'am." James answered while he brought down a suitcase "You should've seen the scenery;it was beautiful!"

"It was wonderful." Hannah eagerly retorted to Paige "Now,go get the house keys from your father and help him with the bags."

Paige got out of the car,eager to visit her new room. She got ahold of her bags and asked her father for the keys.

"First door on the right,second floor." James explained "It's quite big,actually. Considering that you have so much stuff."

Paige laughed.

She walked down the stone path on the yard (She took out the "SOLD" sign on the way to the door) walked up to the door,and opened it.

She was amazed at the inside of the house. The walls were made with special oak wood and bricks;with beige mixed with brown wallpapers. The furniture were made with fine pine wood and there were vases and plate designs of chinaware. The ceiling was ornamented with many lights and a silver chandelier;the West truly spent a fortune on this beautiful place.

Paige went up the stairs,clutching her heavy bag tightly in her hands. Once she was up on the second floor,she opened up the first door on the right.

Her father was right;the room is big enough for her stuff to fit. Lavender mixed with blue wallpapers were put up on her wall. There was her own study desk of mahogany. Her double bed has a bright maroon blanket covering it. Only a single painting was hung on her wall;a picture of bright auburn trees with snowy mountains in the background.

After a few hours of fixing her stuff and clothes,her mother called her for dinner downstairs.

"Coming!" Paige answered as she darted down the stairs into the dining room. Another silver chandelier was hanging above the long glass table,with a single beautiful vase containing yellow roses. Bowls of chicken and mash potatoes were lined on the table,with gravy sauce boats on the sides.

"So,you're enjoying our new house?" James asked Paige,still eating bowls of mashed potatoes.

"I'm enjoying myself;it's nice to move to a new town,Dad." Paige responded back with a mouthful.

"Well,school starts on Monday (They moved on Thursday and arrived on Friday) so I hope that you'll meet new people,especially with your guitar;you always seem to bring and impress people with music." Hannah said enthusiastically,fixing up the table and plates.

"I always do,but I hope I can impress more than the school in this town." Paige answered to her mother. "Well,I'll just take a shower and get some early sleep."

"Well good night Paige." James and Hannah said together.

"Good night."

Paige took a quick bath and headed up to her room. As she crawled into her bed,she whispered to herself "I hope Monday draws quicker"

She shut her eyes,praying that the day would go by as a breeze.

 **A/N:Chapter 2 done! Chapter 3 will be OTW,but I might to think a little more into detail,so please wait.**


End file.
